the_dark_side_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Obi-Wan Kenobi
**Jedi High Council **Old Guard *The Young *Galactic Republic *Alliance to Restore the Republic |masters=*Yoda *Qui-Gon Jinn |apprentices=*Anakin Skywalker *Ferus Olin *Luke Skywalker }} "I should have known the Emperor would replace Vader." ―Obi-Wan Kenobi, to Lord Starkiller as they duel Obi-Wan Kenobi, later known as Ben Kenobi during his exile, was a legendary Jedi Master during the waning days of the Galactic Republic. He was the mentor of both Anakin and Luke Skywalker, training both in the ways of the Force. Born in 57 BBY on Stewjon, Kenobi was taken as the Jedi apprentice of Qui-Gon Jinn and traveled on many missions with him. During the Invasion of Naboo in 32 BBY, Kenobi became the first Jedi in approximately 1,000 years to defeat and kill a Sith Lord in combat when he defeated Darth Maul during the Battle of Naboo, yet lost his master in the same duel. In 22 BBY, Kenobi found the Clone army on Kamino, and he was captured and almost executed in the Petranaki arena on Geonosis, along with Skywalker and Senator Padmé Amidala. The newly arrived clone troopers rescued them, but the following battle began the galaxy-wide Clone Wars. Kenobi fought during many battles of the Clone Wars, and was one of the last members of the Jedi High Council. Even after his apprentice became a Jedi Knight, Kenobi and Skywalker fought together many times, becoming a widely renowned pair. Kenobi earned the sobriquet "The Negotiator" through his charm and calm demeanor as well as the quiet threat of his abilities with a lightsaber. Later in the war, Skywalker saved his life in a battle fought over Coruscant, after which Kenobi killed General Grievous on Utapau. However, he was soon betrayed, as Commander Cody, following Order 66, opened fire on him. Kenobi met up with his old mentor Grand Master Yoda, and the two realized that not many Jedi had survived the attacks. The two returned to the Jedi Temple, where they learned the agonizing truth: Skywalker, now lost to the dark side of the Force, had led an attack to kill all Jedi remaining in the Jedi Temple, following orders from Chancellor Palpatine, the ruler of the successor of the Republic, the Galactic Empire. Kenobi traveled to Mustafar in order to duel his former apprentice and friend, now the Sith Lord Darth Vader. Finally, Vader was taken in by a storm of lava, and Kenobi remorsefully left him to die. While Yoda, one of the few other Jedi to survive the Great Jedi Purge, went into exile, Kenobi took the son of Skywalker and Amidala, Luke Skywalker, to live with the Lars family on Tatooine. He became a friend of the young Skywalker as he grew up, but he did not tell Skywalker his actual identity. Kenobi re-emerged in 0 BBY, shortly before the Battle of Yavin. After Leia Organa, Vader's daughter and Luke Skywalker's twin sister, was captured by the Empire, she contacted him desperately. Kenobi gave Luke his father's lightsaber and traveled with him to Mos Eisley to find a pilot capable of taking them to Alderaan. Before the two of them could go with Han Solo and Chewbacca in the Millennium Falcon, Kenobi had sensed the presence of an assassin named Starkiller, who had been sent to retrieve the stolen Death Star plans carried by R2-D2, and decided to stay behind in order to delay his former apprentice's successor while Han prepared his ship for liftoff. After a lengthy lightsaber duel, Kenobi met his end when Starkiller threw him into the Falcon's sublight engines, but both the duel and his death bought enough time for the starship to escape. Sometime after the Death Star's destruction, Kenobi's spirit began tutoring Luke in the ways of the Force. Biography (Article to be added) Personality and traits (Article to be added) Powers and abilities (Article to be added) Appearances *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed: Ultimate Sith Edition'' *''The Dark Side Unleashed'' Category:Deceased Category:Force ghosts Category:Humans Category:Jedi Purge survivors Category:Males